Over Riding Passion
by Lark4560
Summary: This is the first time Mizuki told Sano she loved him. Yeah when he hugs her and all that. Only Noe shows up a little later then in the manga. I take it too far. Anyway, OneShot. Very sensual.


**I've taken this way too far but I couldn't help myself. I'm an Aries which is like high passion and sex drive. So tah da. Here, please don't judge. :3**

His body was warm and strong behind me. Not just warm but intense heat lighting my back on fire. It was a good burn like sitting too close to a fire on a cold night, or the warmth of too hot bathwater. I liked this burn so much more then I should, just as I liked the feel of his strong arms around my waist pulling me securely against his body. They gave off a heat as well just as hot as his body but not a broad. Every where he touched me, the burn was there.

I shouldn't like that so much. I shouldn't be feeling this. It had just been two days since he told me he was in love with me. And only in love with the male part of me. He had no idea I was a girl, no inclination that I wasn't just another boy, just his room mate. I could never tell him the truth either. He would hate for keeping the secret, for lying to him.

"Sano let go." Even as I said it I didn't want him to. I wanted nothing more then to just stay here in his arms and breathe in the warm husky smell that was just _him._ That smell that intoxicated me, so familiar, so safe.

"No." His voice deep and soft reverberated through my body, vibrating through my back and spreading like waves rippling. He seemed to be waiting for something, waiting for me to say something.

The words he wanted to hear died on my lips. He wanted me to love him back. I already did. So much it hurt when I was in America, hurt when he got angry or sad or disappointed. I wanted nothing more then to turn around, tell him, and kiss him. The desire building in me was strong but my head knew. Knew that if I kissed him, he'd find out I was female, would stop loving me. I wouldn't risk that for the world.

He seemed to hear my resolve, my unwillingness to let the words that ached to leave rush from my lips. He pulled his hands from around my waist and started to stand. He had to stoop so much. I was already missing his warmth, his body, his smell. I never wanted to leave this place in his arms, never wanted to end this bliss I was feeling. So my body responded.

Without thinking my hand grabbed his. His was wide and male. The fingers were thicker then mine, longer then mine. It was blocky and rough and so perfect. I wanted to rub my fingers over his palm entwine them mine, to feel them grip my hand so hard it hurt.

He paused when I grabbed his hand, stopped short, like he knew what I was going to say. He knew even before I did. I was turning red and my hand felt sweaty. What was I doing? Oh what was I doing? As soon as the word left my lips I knew I was condemned to be discovered. "I love you too. For so long."

My heart was flipping, pushing off my lungs to get better leverage while my stomach had dropped so low, I wasn't sure if it remained inside my body. Surely it wasn't two floors below me. My mouth was so dry, I needed a drink, I needed air, I needed him to make a move. To do something, so I wasn't feeling this anymore.

What had possessed me to say it? What had flown into my brain momentarily and removed all logic? Where had my sense gone? But already just feeling my heart slam against my chest I knew. It wasn't something fleeting but love. Love had crawled in, and taken a possessive hold. It tore through every protective wall I had surrounded myself with, ripped down the guard I'd put against this very thing.

He had moved and I was instantly aware of him again. His body was coming towards mine, bending arching down so his chest connected to my body and I froze. Because the rushing hissing burn rippling through me was so incredibly amazing that I wasn't sure I couldn't remember which way was up. My heart danced around my body suddenly deciding that it wasn't content to just do flips off my lungs. He moved closer and I forgot to breathe. But his body kept my alive with the electric current buzzing between us. It was his words that made me gasp, made me pull a sharp breath in to my body that desperately needed it, though it felt like it could live off his nearness for eternity.

"So have I. For so long."

I couldn't move. Couldn't process. It must have been good because I hadn't felt a tearing pain in my heart yet but the words, the meaning was lost on me. I was stone. My hearing must have been wrong, too much ear wax. It sounded like he said he loved me for so long as well.

He pulled me around, gently, urgently, seeming to realize that for once I wasn't going to move by myself. That force there was no motivation to do anything but just stand there, be a stone, and let my ears trick me. Maybe he understood that I couldn't move. But Sano did something that just made me have more motivation.

My stone body melted into the hottest of lava the minute his lips touched mine. I couldn't think. Screw what my ears had told me, the singing in my heart encouraged me to believe I'd heard correct. His lips were soft, strong. His hand stayed on my waist, sharing the fire that started in the heat of molten kiss. The other hand held my face gently, sweetly but still sharing the tingling electricity. I couldn't make sense how he could be a river of melted rock, slow, too hot, and satisfying, as well as a live wire, sending currents of tingles all over my body, dangerous and lively, making me crave him still. I wrapped my arms around his waist wanted so bad to be closer to him.

The kiss started gentle. But I was frustrated, so irritated that he could make me urn for so much and yet leave me so discontented. I pulled him closer, needing him more then I needed air. Our lips parted and when his tongue touched my lip fireworks joined the lava and sparks. His tongue touched mine lightly just a brush and I made a noise because I couldn't help it. He was so there and so warm, so hot, and he tasted so good. Sweet though he never ate them, and like apples because he was just himself. His hands traced a path of incredible unbearable heat and sluggishness down to my waist and traveled back up just as slow to curl into my hair and pull my face closer to his. I clung to him, not longer able to keep myself up. Maybe I was too heavy, maybe he was also affected by what we were doing, what we shouldn't be doing, but he leant me against the wall, inclining his body on mine. I wasn't complaining. Just to get closer to him.

His knee rested between my thighs and I wasn't complaining because suddenly his head was lower then mine and I was looking, kissing down at him. I was straddling his knee, and it was sharing the unusually high temperature he seemed to have up, up to my place where it stayed, settled with a rioting passion. Tentatively, because I did not want him to think that this was all his work and because since his tongue had left mine, I missed it, I brushed mine against his. He gasped and kissed me harder, crushing his lips against mine. But the crushing was good like the implausible warmth I felt from him.

I couldn't breathe. He seemed to know before I did because he pulled his lips from mine. I whimpered in protest. I needed those lips much more then I needed air but my complaints didn't last long. His lips brushed along my jaw and I murmured. I don't know what I said, I couldn't quite remember how to speak. It didn't matter, because his lips were fireballs landing and exploding. I was so hot from all this kissing and kissing and as his lips began to wander down my neck I leant my head against the wall, trying against my heart to cool down. Instead as his lips went down to my pulse point and sucked, he pulled what ever last ditch effort I might have away. I would be elated to stay here in this exact position with my arms around his neck and his knee there, no matter how far I got burnt.

I was still burning _there _hotter then anywhere in my body and it was beginning to hurt, not a bad hurt but like everything related to him a good slow glorious hurt that didn't inspire me to do anything but search for more contact. I shifted slightly on his knee but no relief came. He growled when I moved though and gently bit my neck which was a whole lot better then I could have ever imagined. I liked making him growl because not only was it deep and sexy but because his body was so close to him and his mouth was on my neck, I could feel it with my body and it just made the burn hotter still, scorching, blistering hot. So I shifted again. And with another growl he pulled his lips from my neck and thrust them to mine.

It was like I had been in pain when he was paying attention to my neck. A magnificent pain that hide its self so well that only having Sano's lips back on mine, biting and his tongue tracing every corner of my mouth could reveal it to me. I whimpered glad my ailment had been cured even though the scorching ran around my body.

I felt his hands creep down, descending down my sides, brushing my breasts even through my vest and shirt. My body sparked with each inch he traveled and I moved against his knee trying not to leave him without cause to do this again. I was sure that I would do this as often as I could. Maybe I would never stop doing this. He moaned slightly and sucked my lip. It took my breath away and I panted, huffing breath into his mouth. His wandering hands suddenly raced down to my waist leaving scorch marks and causing the electric current flizzling through my body to journey the length of the path.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist tugging me ever closer to the heat in his chest. He slowly towed me away from the wall. I wasn't going to lose the feel of his lips against my, the extreme warmth of his body against mine, and I certainly wasn't going to let him walk away from me. Not until he put out the fire he poured into my veins. I locked my legs around his waist and felt him smile against my lips.

I could feel him take steps, could feel him maneuver me across our room but I wasn't really concerned where we were going. He could parade me around Osaka if he wanted, as long as he continued to kiss me. I locked my fingers in his wonderful black hair, feeling the silky locks between my fingers, and pulled myself up, stretching my body out as far as possible allowing all of it to touch his and attach my lips to his more securely. He clutched me ever closer, smashing my chest against his.

I didn't know we were going to the bed till he laid me down on it. I could feel his weight on top of me. It wasn't oppressive at all. It was the best thing in the world, his body against mine. I could feel my body blister. The heat was so intense, so hot I wasn't sure the bed wasn't going to burn. I wasn't too opposed to burning to death if he didn't stop kissing me. I touched my tongue to the roof of his mouth, there was even fire in the wettest part of his body. It was liquid fire. He gently squeezed my tongue with his teeth.

I wanted him closer, wanted to feel his skin against, wanted to check that he was getting as many blisters as I was. My hands left his hair dancing down the nape of his neck and down his spine. I could only pray that he was feeling sparks as I had. His back was strong and muscled and I decided that if he couldn't feel my hands they needed to be closer to him. I slowly inched my hand under his shirt and almost pulled it out from the heat. But I wanted to be burnt, this one time.

I pushed the flat of my hand against his stomach, enjoying the hard muscles it pressed on. He made a sound against my lips, something between a groan and a growl. I laughed gently. It hadn't occurred to me until now that beneath this stinging, tingling, searing, passion coursing through my body that I was happy. I was so happy, elated. I could live my entire off this happiness. In fact I wasn't sure if I was going to have enough happy after this to make it through the rest of my life. Could some one steal your happy? Was it stealing if you gave it to him?

I didn't take the time to consider. My head wasn't working now, just my body. And my body jumpstarted when he pushed his body harder down on me. It was never enough to crush me but too much all at the same time. I pushed my chest, my hips, my body against his. I hadn't forgotten the burn in my spot but before it hadn't been that important compared to my lips and the fire. But suddenly it was the most important thing. I rocked my hips against his and he rocked back punctuating his with growl.

There was no urgency to our kisses anymore. We were taking time to know each other better then any one should know someone. Like a man knows his wife, like lovers knew each other. I traced his spine merely a crease in the muscles of his body. My hands slid down to his stomach and felt the flat there, hard with muscles. I thought about yanking up his shirt but he was doing something to my ear with his lips that robbed me of all strength. It felt like he was breathing fire into my ear, frying my brain. I whimpered and tilted my head to allow better access.

Maybe the whole ear thing was just a distraction, maybe he got the idea from me. I didn't feel his hands until they were touching the skin of my stomach. I gasped. Water, something. The burn was so intense it almost hurt me. I could feel it boil my blood, could feel every nerve where his hand touched my skin fry, couldn't get enough of him. I was renewed with strength, enough to tug his lip into my mouth and suck.

But wait. Wait. There was a reason his hands shouldn't be there. I couldn't think, couldn't see past the haze of smoke in my brain. But my head was screaming. Something about me and a lie. And Sano. And how I was a girl. A female. He didn't know that. I couldn't let him find out. He'd hate me. I fought the fog. And began to squirm. If he found out, if he found out. I tried to push him off, but my arms were still locked around his torso.

He must have noticed I'd stopped and he must have guessed why. His breath was hot and heavy in my ear. I enjoyed the sound of his breathlessness, his need to pant. His voice, deep and hot, hummed through my ear, like an earth quake, sending shock waves down my body. But it was really the words he murmured to me that electrified me.

"It's okay Ashiya. I know you're a girl. I know you are. I'd love you, boy or girl."

I wanted to ask him how, when, why. I wanted to quiz him about everything but I found that he was speaking a language I couldn't. I couldn't phrase what I wanted to say, couldn't formulate words let alone string together a sentence. I was so frustrated, so irritated I couldn't ask him my questions.

He smiled against my ear and brushed his thumbs against my bare skin and I was consumed in fire again. My anger vanished and I kissed him, longer then I had before, longer then I could breathe. My hands wove around his upper arms, and back through the collar of his shirt into his hair again. His shirt had been pulled up by my hands and for the briefest second I felt his skin touch the skin on my stomach and I nearly died. It was so hot, so deliciously burning that I deliberately push my stomach against his. It was his turn to gasp.

I moved my hips against his again, pushing his because now that he knew I was a girl, now that I didn't have to hide, I wanted all of him. I didn't just want his heat or body because that wasn't what I'd fallen in love with. Yes it helped but all I really wanted was _him. _I wanted his laugh and his tears and his most private thoughts. I wanted the way he walked, his voice. I wanted his high jump. I wanted him. Sano.

Something interrupted me. Something made me stop. A noise that I should be able to place, a noise that had to be followed with some sort of action. I couldn't gather my thoughts. The want I had was still burning through me, faster the molten rock, faster then the wildest fire Sano could ever light.

And then I was cold. So cold. Frozen to ice. He had rolled off me, heaving a sigh. I felt pain break over my heart. He'd sensed my want, but didn't want me. He knew how I felt but felt I didn't deserve it. I was aching all over from him and his loss and I wanted him back. It didn't seem that he was able to speak but I felt better when he dragged me into his side wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest. He played with my hand, gently twining our fingers together, brushing his thumb over my palm leaving traces of sparks. It was still so hot to be next to him.

"What was I thinking?" He mumbled just to himself. "I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I could have…we almost….I shouldn't have been so forceful….we almost had sex." He looked so guilty, so upset. But I felt warmth tug at my heart. He was worried about me. Suddenly his rejection wasn't so harsh.

"I encouraged you." I whispered. "It wasn't just you." A thought came to me. "How did you know I was a girl? How long have you known?"

"A long time. Since you first transferred here." He answered kissing the top of my head, which was nestled in his shoulder. "The day you passed out on the field, I might have…well I was holding you….and I might have felt something." He blushed. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry." I felt guilty now. It wasn't right of me to keep it a secret. "I didn't want you to be involved in my problems, and I thought you'd might turn me in, which I wouldn't blame you for at all."

He laughed. "I wouldn't lose you. Not for the world. Damnit, Ashiya, I worship the ground you walk on. I love you."

I flushed, so happy he said it. "I love you, Sano. It hurts so much when you're not around." Then as usual another thought occurred to me. "Who knocked?"

"It was Noe."

"He'll think it strange we didn't come to the door. I'm sure he heard us."

"I don't care. I'm happiest when I'm with you. No matter who hears us."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He laughed again, the noise vibrating through my body, like a comfort blanket. "I would have it no other way. We don't even have to get up now."

**How was that? Good? Yes? Hard to beleive I've never been kissed huh? Hey I'm still young, I got my life ahead of me. Anyway, this is for you guys. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
